


Dreams of Souls

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week 2 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 7, Dialogue Heavy, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Romantic Fluff, Sengen week, Soulmates, sengen, sengen week 2020, senku's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: “Senku?” Gen greets in confusion the second he spots him in the dreamscape. Today’s dream seems to be about traversing a mall with stores that sold things only in the color purple.Senku feels himself smile, letting the image of his soulmate that he had missed for so long wash over him. “Hello, mentalist.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080821
Comments: 58
Kudos: 859





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/gifts).



It first started to become suspicious when Gen had lucid dreams every night for the last two weeks. The first time it happened, it felt weird to really move around and do what he wanted, but after the third night, he got the hang of it. 

As someone who worked with the fortune-telling aspect of performing magic, Gen was well aware of the “dreams are windows into your soul,” part of the routine, and that it’s possible you could meet your soulmate as both people dreamed. The tricky thing was that everyone had different signs that could indicate they had a soulmate, for instance, names on each other’s wrist, feeling each other’s pain, writing on the skin — in other words, there were many different possibilities that you’d have to figure out yourself. Seeing each other in dreams was only one of the hundreds of options that could be given to you and your soulmate — if you even had one. 

So for the first few weeks, Gen hadn’t even known he had a soulmate, much less looked around in the dreamscape for them until he looked it up online for answers. Once he got over the initial shock, he spent the whole limited time of the dreams he had, looking for them. The prospect that he of all people had someone he was bonded to was exciting him. 

Gen just hoped whoever it was, held the same excitement as he did. 

Meanwhile, Senku had gotten suspicious after the second night. Being able to lucid dream was rare in itself, but being able to do it for two nights in a row without ever having done it before, had started setting off alarms. Then the dreams continued for weeks without any explanation as to why. That is until Senku decided to tell his friends about it and had to endure them screaming in excitement that he had a soulmate. 

From there, he spent the dreams he was projected in, looking for the mystery person fate decided to bond him with. He didn’t have any luck for the first few nights, but finally, he was able to spot someone sticking out particularly well to him. The current dream they were in was a crowded street, filled to the brim with blurry figures of people going back and forth. 

He was the only one out of the horde of people that didn’t look blurry. His hair was pitch black and was cut strangely on one side, giving him a weird sort of bang, and he was a little taller than him. He also seemed to be looking around for someone, and Senku was willing to bet 10 billion percent that person was going to be him. Senku walked closer to the individual and willed the blurry people away to make him a clear path. 

Meanwhile, Gen was becoming frustrated at the magnitude of blurry people surrounding him. His soulmate wasn’t any of them. They were just figments of the dream. 

Gen was about to give up, when the sea of people suddenly split open in front of him, making a straight path to someone who was staring at him. Gen stared right back. 

The guy looked a little strange with anti-gravity hair and lab coat that he wore. But what really knocked the wind out of Gen’s sails were his eyes. Piercing with determination as they stood still, unable to move. Eyes that seemed to stare straight through Gen’s soul.

Red eyes… 

Gen gasped as his eyes suddenly snapped open and bolted up into a sitting position. A draft blew in through the window, making him shiver and come back to himself quickly. Gen turned to the other side of the bed and switched the lamp on, taking a moment to breathe and calm his erratic heart. 

_That was intense,_ Gen thought before nervously chuckling and wrapping himself in his blankets and laying back down. _Who are you?_ Gen whispered to himself, trying in vain to stop the shivers wracking his body.

————————

The next night, Gen canceled his late meeting with his manager and went to bed early for once, all for the sake of meeting the red-eyed stranger again.

And they did meet, this time without the crowds of people around them and the nervousness and shock of the night before. They talked the whole time, and yet, they didn’t exchange names, nor did they exchange phone numbers. At the time, they decided to settle into getting to know each other in the dreams before meeting. After a few more nights, they started to settle into a routine and became comfortable with one another as they continued to talk and interact. 

The dreams and conversations ended up continuing for years. By then, they had gotten well acquainted despite not knowing who the other person was. Over time, their bond started developing into something stronger.

For instance, they started being able to converse through their thoughts if only one of them were asleep. At first, it was only whispers of the other’s voice, but after a while, they were able to talk in their normal voices as their bond got stronger than ever. For instance, if Gen were stressing before a show in America, Senku could talk him through it before he went on from his dreams in Japan. 

A few discussions had been made about meeting up at some point, and a promise of “sometime soon” was made once Gen returned to Japan. And he did, with only a couple more shows to perform and then he could devote his time to prepare to meet his soulmate face to face. 

Then the world was petrified, and everything went dark for a while.

————————

Being stuck in the same position for a long time in the dark but still being conscious at some points at a time left for a lot of room to think. Questions like, _what was happening, where his soulmate was, and if he were affected like him,_ had started blooming in Gen’s mind as he flitted in and out between darkness and his dreams.

His questions were inevitably answered soon enough. 

Many, many, times Gen had slipped into unconsciousness and could hear him muttering long strings of numbers. After they had lost all of their senses, he quickly began to count the seconds. At some point, he heard him holding conversations with himself _while_ continuing to count. It made Gen wonder how that was even possible. 

He, _without_ losing track of what number he was on, suddenly stopped holding a conversation with himself and replied, “Determination.”

Baffled, Gen asked, “Not to be rude, but why keep up the counting?”

“Someday, I’ll break free and knowing what season it is will determine if I actually survive.” Was the response he got. 

“Is chatting helping you count or something?”

“It doesn’t help me count, but it will help keep me conscious. If I fall asleep, I won’t be able to keep track accurately.”

Gen smiled a little. “So me being asleep is a benefit to you? Since we can chat like this?”

“You could say that.”

“And what do you plan to do once you’re free?” Gen asked. 

“Well since you seem to be in the same situation as I am, it’s safe to bet the rest of the world is like this as well. At the very least our region. Once I break free, I’ll break out the rest of the petrified as well.” 

“So, you plan to save everyone?” Gen paused to let that information sink in, before continuing. “How do you intend to do that?”

“Science.”

Gen laughed. “So how long will it take for me to wake up as well then?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll wake you once I know-how, and figure out how to find you. But, this way, I can at least give you updates on my progress.”

“Okay, then.” Gen sighed as he closed his eyes and let himself be dragged out of his dream into the darkness once again. It was hard to stay there and not be pulled into the depths of unconsciousness. Gen honestly had no idea how he managed to do it. 

A lot of time started to pass, and the number of seconds continued to climb higher and higher. It was a little while later when Gen realized they hadn’t revealed their names to each other before the petrification. So, that his soulmate might find him sooner, Gen told him his name, and because it was strange for Gen not to know his name, Senku exchanged his name to Gen as well.

_Senku,_ Gen thought with curiosity curling in his veins. _It fits him._

————————

“Senku-chan?” Gen called into the empty dreamscape that he was currently in, waiting for the response he became excited to hear every time he slipped under.

“Hey, mentalist.” Senku’s voice answered back, making Gen giggle. 

“Still calling me that, aren’t you?”

Gen could practically hear Senku shrugging somehow. “Suits you,” Senku responded. It honestly did, from the way, Gen acted in their dreams to how he presented himself. Senku missed seeing him now that he was forcing himself not to sleep. 

“So how long have we been like this now?” Gen asked, bringing Senku’s attention back to him. 

“87,254,972,280 seconds. Which is about 2,765 years.” Senku nonchalantly stated as if it were the weather he was talking about. A heavy silence suddenly filled his mind before Gen’s voice filtered through again, this time, sounding a bit grimmer and fragile. 

“Any luck on breaking free?”

“Not much, it’s not spring yet.” Senku sighed, before the sudden feeling of their thought connection breaking, started up. “Are you dropping out again?” Senku asked, to which he got no answer. It wasn’t unusual for Gen to “wake up” from his dreams and go back to staring into the darkness like he was. At those times, it was quiet since their dream and thought connection would be severed until Gen fell asleep again. “Gen?” Senku asked one more time, feeling a wave of relief when he got a quiet answer. 

“I’m here.”

“Do you know the story of The Charioteer constellation?” 

“I don’t.”

“Well, it starts like this —“Senku started and walked Gen through the entire story, getting half pronounced responses in return. Once the story ended, Senku continued onto another one, then another and another. 

He ended up continuing for hours until Gen’s presence had disappeared entirely. Now, he was by himself in the dark again, left to count once again, and wait until Gen’s voice came back to him.

————————

The first time, Senku can dream again after breaking out is not actually on his first night being free, but the third. He’s bone dead exhausted as he had just finished building a suitable, temporary tent to sleep in and was fast asleep before he even made it to a laying down position.

It felt strange to enter dreams again, but the familiarity of it helped to guide him through it. It looked as if Gen also seemed to be dreaming as the dreamscape had already been built with a setting when he arrived. Usually, whoever falls asleep first, would be the ones to shape the dream world they were in, while the other could enter later and change things as they pleased. 

Senku looked around a little, trying to spot Gen out of the crowd of people that were around them. It wasn’t going to be a hard task if the confused yelp behind him had anything to say about it. 

“Senku?” Gen greets in confusion the second he spots him in the dreamscape. Today’s dream seems to be about traversing a mall with stores that sold things only in the color purple. 

Senku feels himself smile, letting the image of his soulmate that he had missed for so long wash over him. “Hello, mentalist.” 

Gen felt a wave of sadness wash over him as the realization as to why Senku was there came to mind. “No, no! You fell asleep?! What about the counting?” Gen asked, distraught evident in his voice as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck. 

“Gen, I’m free.” That makes Gen snap back to look at him. Senku continued. “I broke out; I’m dreaming right now because I’m not frozen anymore.”

Gen is silent for a long time, staring straight into Senku’s eyes with a calculating expression. Then the flurry of questions begins suddenly and quickly. “How long has it been? How is everything? Is the world—?”

“Different.” Senku cut off. “Nothing is left of the modern world. It’s all gone.”

“Oh god…” Gen’s hand came up to cover his mouth. “What about you? Are you surviving in the wilderness all by yourself?”

“Yes, though I’m not technically by myself.” Senku tried to quell the panic that he knew Gen was feeling. “There are some monkeys around here that I’m pretty sure are teasing me.” 

“Great..?” Gen muttered with more of a question than a response. “How did you revive?”

“Still working on it. All I know is that everyone is trapped in stone.”

“Stone?”

“Stone statues to be more precise,” Senku explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not just encased either, like the whole body, inside and out was turned to stone in that beam of light.” Senku laughed lightly as the memory returned to his mind. “It’s honestly exhilarating.” 

“Is it?” Gen laughed along though Senku could tell it was forced. 

“I’m doing my best to find ways to revive others and when I find you -”

“I’m not going to be the first you revive, though.” Gen interrupted, tightly holding onto one of Senku’s hands. 

Senku is silent before he manages to get out a “No, you’re not.” And it’s true, Gen will not be the first he revives, simply because it’s not logical. He doesn’t know where Gen is and finding him with the limited sources of material he had, all for the sake of making him the first person he revives was a suicide trip. 

“It’s alright, I understand.” Gen smiles genuinely, making Senku’s heart flutter a little. He’s grateful that Gen understands him and his situation. Had they not known each other for this long, Gen probably would’ve gotten upset. 

Together they walk over to sit on the edge of a fountain as Senku began going over everything that had changed in the world. From the landscape to the animals and people. Senku continued until his body woke him up in the morning. That day, Senku felt just a bit more energetic.

————————

“I know how to revive people,” Senku announced as he entered the new dream Gen was having that seemed to take place on a beach. “Kind of.” He added, taking a seat next to Gen, who was lying on a towel.

“What’s kind of?” Gen asked, removing the sunglasses resting over his eyes and looking up at Senku/ 

“I know what broke me free, but for some reason, it won’t work on others.” Senku laid down next to Gen as well, letting Gen shift until he was perched on top of Senku’s chest. “I’ve been testing it on my friend Taiju, but no luck.”

“What’s the secret, then?”

“Nitric acid.”

“Right, of course, nitric acid…” Gen sarcastically nodded before giggling as Senku pinched his side.

“It’s one of the ingredients in nital etch,” He explained. “It’s like a super-strong industrial etching agent.”

“Oh got it.” Gen nodded, before raising his hand up in front of them, flexing his fingers. “And you think that can break people out of stone?”

Senku moved one of his own hands and took hold of the one Gen was holding. “I’m willing to bet, ten billion percent.” Senku squeezed the hand tight. “I just need alcohol, which I don’t have at the moment.” 

“Ahh the days of underage drinking.” Gen drawled with a smile. 

“Hey, we’re over 3,000 years old. Underage drinking doesn’t exist anymore for us.”

“I guess so; I’d love to see how you are drunk, though.” Gen laughed as Senku pinched his sides again before they started a battle of dominance ending in Senku’s victory. Gen’s ribs were just too ticklish to be matched. 

After they caught their breaths, they ended up lying in a heap of limbs, listening to the waves crash before Senku woke up for the next day.

————————

“Back so soon again, Senku-chan?” Gen asked, picking himself up off the ground and away from the strawberries he had been watering. Today’s dream took place in a strawberry field that seemed to go on for miles.

“Taiju has revived,” Senku said, almost out of breath from the excitement. 

Gen was silent before he dropped the water can he was holding and closed the distance between them. “That’s great! So you know how to free other people?” 

“Not really, his case is the same as mine.” 

“Oh.” Gen sighed before wrapping his arms around Senku’s waist and smushing his face into his upper chest. 

Senku sighed as well, reaching up and stroking his hand through Gen’s hair. “We’re experimenting to figure out the exact formula that’ll work.”

“How long will that take?” Gen mumbled. 

“You can’t rush science. Especially with our limited materials.”

“So, a while then?”

“Yeah…” Senku said, taking a grim tone and letting the news wash over his soulmate before continuing on. “Interesting thing about the petrification though, scars seem to disappear after you’re broken free.”

“Oh? Like rejuvenation?” Gen asked, moving to look at Senku’s face.

“Yes, but it’s more than that. It’s like the body’s cells completely reset to how they were at the earliest stages of life.” Senku explained. “Scars are completely healed, and I’m assuming illnesses will hold the same effect.” 

“Wow, that’s weird — Is that weird?” Gen stumbled over his response, making Senku smile.

“It’s certainly unheard of.”

Gen chuckled lightly, twirling his hand through one of Senku’s locks of hair in front of his face. “Well you must be excited to be the first scientist to get to investigate something new.”

“Exhilarated. I just wish I had my old tools.” 

“With your knowledge, I’m sure you can rebuild them.” Gen ruffled the hair he was playing with, laughing at Senku’s pout.

“It’ll take ages, though.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Gen said, before yelping as he was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug. 

“I’m breaking you free as soon as I find you,” Senku whispered in Gen’s ear. 

“I believe you, Senku-chan.” Gen patted Senku’s back and returned the hug in full. “I believe you.”

————————

“It’s winter now.” Senku groaned, sitting next to Gen and watching the landscape of the dream change into a snowy setting.

“I miss feeling the snow.” Gen sighed as he smoothed his hand through the snowy white powder he had just willed into existence in their dream. 

“Speak for yourself; I’m freezing.”

“Speak for myself? I can’t feel anything.” Gen threw his hands up in the air with a pout. “I’d much rather freeze my ass off then be stuck like this any longer.”

Senku winced a little. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Gen sighed from his seat on the ground outside of the same strawberry field from the last dream. “Any luck with the experiments?”

“Not yet, but we’re getting close.”

“You said that a month ago.” Gen groaned. 

“I can’t tell you anything else.” Senku looked up to the sky, with the serious expression he reserved for when he needed to emphasis the truth he was telling. “I’m not going to lie to you with fake results.”

“I know,” Gen whispered, before settling his head on Senku’s shoulder as they watched the snowfall in silence.

————————

“So… We got attacked by lions.” Was the first thing Senku said, the second he spotted Gen amongst the picnic blankets under the cherry blossom trees.

“What!? Are you alright?!” Gen sat up, in shock, watching Senku sit down next to him. 

“We’re fine, though we had to revive another guy before we could revive Yuzuriha.” Senku ran a hand up and down his neck. A clear sign he was stressed. “A fighter named Tsukasa.”

“The primate high-schooler Tsukasa?” Gen asked, suddenly recalling some old memories and where he knew that name from. “I did a show with him once.”

Senku looked at him with a quizzical look on his face before asking. “What’s your take on him?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure yet, but there’s something about him that’s setting off alarms.” Senku flopped down onto the blanket so that he was lying down and watched as the pink petals fell from the trees. 

“I’ll try to remember what I can,” Gen responded, gripping Senku’s hand tightly. When Senku had reached out and taken it, he couldn’t remember. “Be careful,” Gen added.

Senku sighed and closed his eyes. “I will.”

————————

“Knew it, Tsukasa is your typical shonen antagonist.” Senku groaned the second he entered the dreamscape. The dream this time took place in a cafe setting, with both of them sitting at a table in the corner as it rained outside.

“Oh, no.” Gen sighed, turning his full attention to him while stirring a pot filled with coffee. 

“Apparently, he wants to revive only the younger people and destroy the statues of the older people because he believes they’re all corrupt.” Senku threw his hands back and forth in unison to emphasis the crazy point. “In other words, he wants to create a new world where only the pure of heart can live.”

“Please be careful, Senku-chan. Tsukasa can be dangerous with his set of skills.” Gen immediately took Senku’s fisted hand that rested on the table and brought it to his mouth to kiss. 

Senku sighed, feeling himself relax a little at the gesture. “I know, I’m doing my best to stay out of bad situations, but it doesn’t look too promising.”

“You never did have the best of luck, did you?” Gen giggled. 

“Luck doesn’t exist. I make my own choices that shape my future progress.” Senku deadpanned, letting Gen let go of his hand to instead cup his face. Senku leaned into it, missing the warmth that’d usually come if they were in real life. 

“Just don’t make any stupid choices that’ll wind up with you dead at Tsukasa’s feet.”

Senku laughed at that. “I’ll try not to.”

————————

“Okay, don’t panic, but Tsukasa killed me.” Senku more whispered to Gen who was sat next to him as they watched a meteor shower from the top of a ferris wheel. Gen didn’t even skip a beat.

“Excuse me?!”

“But then I was revived,” Senku added quickly before Gen really panicked and accidentally turned this dream into a nightmare. 

Gen blinks at him before cupping his cheeks and moving his head around in circles, checking him for injuries he knows he won’t find. “So, you’re okay?!”

“Yes, though now Tsukasa believes I’m dead, so I’m on my own.” Senku removes the hands from his face and holds them close to his chest. “I also found and rescued a girl from a village who is going to take me there tomorrow.”

“So they’re more people that were revived?” Gen asked, hope evident in his eyes and voice. 

“Maybe, though, they don’t look like it.”

“Wait, what about Taiju and Yuzuriha?”

“I sent them to Tsukasa’s empire as spies,” Senku responded, chuckling a little at Gen’s face of horror before shaking his head. “They’ll be alright.”

Gen calms down after that. “Okay, if you say so.”

“Everything will be fine.” Senku holds one of Gen’s hands to his heart, feeling Gen tighten his grip. 

“Can you promise me that?”

Senku pauses, debating between lying and telling the truth. “No.” Is what he settles for because he could never lie, especially not to Gen. 

“That’s what I thought.”

“Can see right through me, can’t you?” Senku smiled as Gen smiled back. 

“I may be a stone statue somewhere, but I’m still a mentalist.” Gen poked Senku’s nose. “And your soulmate.”

“I know… How could I forget?” Senku sighed with a smile, before leaning back into the seat they were in and looking up to the stars. Gen did the same, resting his head on Senku’s shoulders. Senku held him close that night.

————————

“These villagers didn’t even know that the earth is round!” Senku practically screamed as he all but stomped over and promptly dropped his head into Gen’s lap. He didn’t even care to look around the dreamscape at their new surroundings before rubbing his hands over his face, groaning all the while.

Gen giggled, accepting the position immediately and curling his fingers through Senku’s hair. “That must’ve been hard on you, Mr. Scientist.”

Senku sighed and kept one arm over his eyes while the other intertwined with Gen’s free hand. “I’ve never wanted to pull my own hair out more than in that moment.”

“Aww, is Senku-chan having a hard time being a teacher?” Gen teased, giggling when Senku elbowed him lightly. 

“Shut up; I am not!” Senku blushed, turning his face away. “I’m just too used to teaching you.”

“Do you like teaching me that much?” Gen asked, twirling his hand out of Senku’s hand with practiced grace, letting his fingers dance up the side of Senku’s arm, only to join the other hand in his hair. 

It took Senku a moment before he muttered out a “Yes…”

“You better.” Gen’s voice suddenly dropped as he gripped Senku’s hair, just short of being too tight and tilted Senku’s head to look at him. There was a devilish smirk on his face as he batted his eyelashes and kissed Senku’s nose. “One might get a little jealous of Senku-sensei’s new students.”

“Damnit, mentalist.” Senku moaned as he felt Gen’s tongue lick around the shell of his ear. It was right then that Senku’s vision blurred as he started to wake up from the dream. 

He could briefly hear Gen’s disappointed “how unfortunate” before he woke up in his bed on the floor of the science shed, feeling hot with his legs tangled in the sheets. For once, Senku cursed at the morning sun for waking him too early.

————————

Gen was alone, sitting on a bench across from a large festival in his dream when the images he saw suddenly turned black. A second later, loud cracks echoed in his ears, matching the cracks of light that flooded his vision. Every sense slowly started coming back to him, starting with his sight that looked out off a cliff over a vast ocean. That last sense that came back was the feeling that he could move again. He could feel his legs and toes and hair blowing in the breeze.

_He was finally free._

“What is this, a prank?” Gen asked, laughing a little to himself at the irony that could’ve been there, had it not been 3,000 years later. “Did my manager not stop them? I told them I’m a mentalist, so I only work as the prankster…” Gen drawls to himself, as he moves to stand, only to freeze halfway. A harsh realization had just entered Gen’s mind. 

_This isn’t Senku’s doing…_ Senku always gave him the most recent updates on what he was doing when they dreamed together. Finding and reviving him had not been in any recent conversations that they had. _So who?_

“The year is AD 5739. Yet you’re still 19 years old.” A deep voice rang out from behind him. Gen froze the second he heard it, before gingerly turning his head to look behind and confirm it was who he thought it was. 

“Huh, aren’t you… From the TV special about psychological magic? You were on screen with me, weren’t you?” Gen started, hoping to let the guy behind him know that he didn’t know about all his plans and murder tendencies. “Oh, right. You’re the “strongest primate high-schooler,” Shishio Tsukasa-chan!” 

Gen felt himself start to sweat as he gulped. He really hoped 3,000 years encased in stone didn’t dull his acting or mentalist skills. Gen could’ve cried with relief when Tsukasa looked down and to the side, continuing to talk about his plan. 

The gasp Gen let out when he saw the mass of stone people behind him was something Gen wouldn’t admit to making later. Because he _knew_ everyone was turned to stone. He believed Senku through and through, but actually seeing them for the first time was shocking in itself.

From there, Tsukasa gave him some robes to where, led him back to camp, made Gen get some actual clothes, and then rest for the night with the promise to explain more later.

But that night, Gen couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, the thought of being surrounded by potential murders in a foreign world was preventing sleep from coming. If he wasn’t asleep and Senku wasn’t sleeping either, then they couldn’t communicate. Gen needed to let Senku know he was free, though. 

That’s when his memories decided to recall a time during the modern world when Senku excitedly explained the science behind their bond and what they could do with it once it got stronger. One of those things happened to be communicating without either of them being asleep. It would take a lot of energy, and their bond would need to be breakneck strong, but it was possible to do. 

“Senku,” Gen whispered into the night air, curling into a ball on the animal fur he was given as a bed. “Please, if you’re out there. Don’t leave me alone.” Gen tucked his head in his arms and tried to imagine everything he loved about Senku. He tried to imagine how their bond would look like as a tight rope connecting them even though they were so far away. Gen nearly cracked his neck in shock when he got a whispered response back. 

“Mentalist?” Senku’s shocked voice filtered through Gen’s head. 

“Senku?” Gen curled his fists into his hair, hoping that’ll somehow make the connection stronger. “I can hear you!”

“So can I…” Senku responded, his voice calculating and low. “Are you awake? Did Tsukasa revive you?”

“Yeah, yeah, he did.”

“Did he say what for?”

“Not yet, he said he wanted to show me something tomorrow.” Gen nervously laughed, feeling relief flood his veins that he was able to talk to Senku again. “Guess he’ll explain it to me—.” Loud footsteps echoing off the cave walls interrupted Gen, making him scramble to cover himself with a blanket and feign sleep. 

“Someone’s coming! We’ll talk properly later!”

“Right, stay safe, mentalist.” Senku quickly responded before letting the connection drop altogether. He slumped in the chair he was sitting in, the experiment in front of him forgotten for the night. _Gen was revived, and soon, they’d be able to meet._

————————

“Taking a nap in the middle of the day, mentalist?” Senku laughed to himself as a heated groan suddenly filled his ears. Gen had been told a day ago by Tsukasa to find the village that Kohaku was from, in order to check if Senku was really dead or not. From all Senku knew, Gen had been walking the entire time, using the directions Senku gave him.

“I’m so beat!” Gen complained. “I’ve been walking all day!”

“How terrible.” Senku mocked with a smirk on his face. The two day trip from their old shelter to the village had been a little difficult, but the feeling of sympathy for the other was overcome by the feeling of excitement that he could finally meet his soulmate in real life. 

“I could really use something from the modern world right now.” Gen ignored Senku’s teasing. “My phone, a map — hell, even some soda would be nice right now!” _That_ made Senku pause. _Of all the things from the modern world you really want a bottle of soda?_ Senku thought with a smile on his face. “Any chance I could find cola hanging on a tree somewhere around here?” Gen asked, adding hints of sarcasm in his voice.

“I doubt it unless trees have evolved to drip cola syrup in the 3,700 years we’ve been gone,” Senku responded, trying hard to keep his voice level as the feeling to laugh at this weird joke overtook him. 

“Wow, look at that! The scientist nerd does have some humor after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, mentalist?”

“Nothing…”

“Just quit talking so I can concentrate on my experiment, will you?” Senku laughed, before going back to writing on the leather strip he had in front of him. He barely got through one sentence before Gen’s whiny voice filter through his head again. 

“But, I’d be so bored!”

“Then deal with it, I’m busy.”

“Ahh, come on!” Gen whined. Senku was about to respond with a _don’t be such a baby_ remark when Chrome’s voice from behind him, had him jumping out of his skin. 

“Senku? Why’re you talking to yourself?” Chrome asked from where he stood hesitantly in the doorway. A blush of embarrassment immediately bloomed over Senku’s cheeks, making him turn back to the experiment in his hands, in an effort to hide it. 

“Senku?” Gen’s voice filtered through Senku’s ears again, obviously confused as to why he had stopped responding. 

Senku internally cursed at his slip-up. He always took to muttering and whispering his responses to Gen because the others couldn’t hear him. It seemed he had started to forget that and accidentally raised his voice too high. “It’s nothing,” Senku muttered. He could imagine the way Gen’s eyebrow was popping up in confusion. 

“What?” Gen asked. 

“Are you sure? You’ve been working on the same glass beaker for a long time now.” Chrome walked in and peered over Senku’s shoulders. “Do you want any help?”

“No, thanks, I’m fine, Chrome.”

“Oh! You’re talking to Chrome.” Gen realized as a mischievous aura surrounded him. Senku could practically feel it too. “Aww, Senku-chan is ignoring me!” Gen whined with a hint of giggling that made Senku sure he was up to something. Sure enough, the next conversation with Chrome was overlapped with Gen’s yappy voice, that sounded a bit too satisfied, despite not being able to hear the other talking. 

“Anyway Kohaku is —

“Senku-chan! Talk to meee!”

“— taking Suika to —”

“La! La! La! La!”

“— gather medical roots for the —“

“Senku-chan! Senku-chan! Senku-chan!”

“— elders. Are you sure you’re okay?” Chrome asked, as his eyes scrunched in suspicion. “You look kind of constipated.”

“I’m going to take a nap.” Senku groaned in defeat, returning everything on the table from his experiment back into their rightful places. 

“Oh, okay…” Chrome says as Senku walked away with a tick in his expression. Once he got to the science shed, he all but faceplanted into his bedding that was still unfolded on the floor from the night before.

“You really are annoying, mentalist,” Senku grumbled as he closed his tired eyes. “Remind me to create a muzzle for you when you get here.”

“Ouch! That’s so mean, Senku-chan!” Gen’s whiny voice echoed in his head. 

“Shut up, so I can fall asleep. I’ll meet you in the dream world.” 

“Okay ~” Senku managed to smile at Gen’s happy exclamation before dropping off into sleep rather quickly. He must’ve been more tired than he thought.

————————

Ramen was not at all hard to make. At least lousy ramen wasn’t hard to make. He had spent the day, teaching his science kingdom how to make the delicacy with the substitutes they had on hand and began selling it to the village in exchange for labor. It was a great plan in Senku’s opinion. He was sure Gen would agree too.

Speaking of him, Senku couldn’t wait until the sun finally went down, and he could go to bed and tell Gen about the fun day he had when something stopped him in his tracks. 

“This is making me thirsty for a drink. Like, say, Cola?” A voice rang out from behind the rocks. 

Senku’s head snapped up in a heartbeat at the familiar tone behind him. He dropped the spoon he was holding, turned around, and smiled. 

_There you are, mentalist._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue shall we~
> 
> *NOTE* I had no idea how to express them talking in their minds so here's a little key: The dialogue that's italicized and has these ' ' symbols around them, is the dialogue Senku and Gen have in their heads through their soul bond. I hope this doesn't confuse anything XD

_‘There you are, mentalist.’_ Senku thought, feeling Gen’s presence in their soul bond strengthen.

_‘Senku, play along with the stranger act.’_ Gen’s voice filtered through Senku’s head. After so many years of talking to each other in dreams, it seemed their bond had gotten so strong they could have a telepathy connection. It wasn’t unheard of in the old world to have bonded so strongly that it was like two people were connected as one. 

_‘Huh, why?’_

_‘Just do it.’_ Gen insisted. 

“Senku, is he with you?” Kohaku asked. She was suspicious, of course. Senku couldn’t blame her. But Gen said to act like a stranger, which probably meant he had a plan of some kind. 

“No.” Senku said as he placed the chopsticks he was holding onto the counter. That sprung Kohaku, Kinrou, and Ginrou into action as they unsheathed their weapons and surrounded Gen quickly. Senku jolted as his heart skipped a beat but managed to stay in place as Kohaku questioned the other. 

“Answer truthfully, or I’ll slit your throat here and now. Are you one of the long-haired man’s underlings?”

_‘Ah so scary~’_ Gen whined in Senku’s head. 

Senku mentally shook his head. _‘Told you, mentalist.’_

“Hey, I wouldn’t mind being taken out by a cute girl like you, but I think you have me confused for someone else.” Gen laminated as he stood up from his place behind the rock. “I don’t know anything about a long-haired man. I’ve been by myself ever since I was un-petrified. 

Senku smirked. “I thought I’d seen your face somewhere. You’re Asagiri Gen.”

“Are you acquainted?” Kohaku asked again. 

“No, not one bit.” Senku corrected. It’s a good thing Gen was a celebrity back in their day; otherwise, he wouldn’t have any other excuse as to knowing who he was besides telling the truth. “He’s a magician who used to write trashy psychology books.”

_‘Excuse me? This is the first I’ve heard of this.’_ Gen chided. “You’ve read my work? I’m so happy! Calling it ‘trashy’ hurts, though. Look I’ll apologize for taking the ramen, so would you please lower your weapons? I’m so scared, my arms and legs are trembling. I might spill this delicious ramen.”

Senku had a hard time keeping a straight face as he burst out laughing in the soul bond, immediately hearing Gen start laughing as well. _‘Keep it together, Senku-chan! You’re going to make me break character!’_

“I’ll hold on to it for you!” Ginrou excitedly made grabby hands for the bowl in Gen’s hand, foregoing his weapon entirely, making Senku laugh in the soul bond even harder. He could feel his body twitching with the forced suppression.

_‘As if I can help it! This is so stupid.’_ Senku laughed, glad to see Gen was also twitching, trying to keep himself together. 

_‘Shut up!’_

“Sure, whatever. I’ll take your word for it. Either way, there’s no such thing as a free lunch. Everyone who’s had ramen has work to do.” Senku smirked evilly as he heard Gen’s laughter stutter in his head. 

_‘Huh? Wait a second but-’_

_‘Gotta keep up the facade, mentalist.’_ Senku tutted as Gen protested. 

Either way, Senku led Gen, and the other villagers towards the iron furnace, showed them how it worked and then left them to it. Sure enough, 5 minutes later, Senku heard Gen’s anguished whining through the soulbond again. 

_‘I’m dying, Senku-chan! How dare you make your soulmate do this hellish work!’_

_‘You’re the one who wanted to keep up the stranger’s appearances.’_ Senku recalled as he walked up behind him. They needed to keep up appearances after all, and getting it out of the way that Gen was hired under Tsukasa’s eye would make things a lot easier. “Asagiri Gen, how are Taiju and Yuzuriha doing?”

Thankfully, Gen caught on immediately. “Oh, I see. You thought you could get me to fess up while I’m busting my ass. You have guts, pulling tricks like that on a mentalist,” Gen said, adding through the soul bond, _‘And your very upset soulmate,’_ before he continued. “Don’t worry though~ Taiju-chan’s got an especially bottomless supply of strength, you know, don’t you, Senku-chan?” 

“He’s definitely with the long-haired man.” Kohaku walked up towards them with her knife poised and ready. “Should I kill him?” 

“Hold it, idiot.” Senku stopped her quickly before Gen was sliced in half. 

_‘Oh now you care what happens to me, you meanie.’_ Gen pouted. 

Senku shook his head. _‘You know I always did, mentalist, now shut it and let me talk.’_

_‘Whatever, I’m too tired anyway.’_ Gen sighed. 

And just like that, they were back to playing their parts. Senku questioned why Gen would suddenly admit he was with Tsukasa, to which Gen tiredly replied that the tables were turning in their favor with their little furnace display. That seemed to calm Kohaku, and everyone else to leave them be for the time being. As night fell, Senku climbed on top of the science shed’s roof and looked towards the sky as Gen hovered on the ground, watching him. 

_‘You’ll have to sleep in the forest for the time being. Kohaku and the others don’t trust you.’_ Senku whispered, being sure not to look down at him so no one would be suspicious. He knew someone in their small group was probably watching them. 

_‘I’m aware, Senku-chan, don’t worry.’_ Gen assured. The soul bond felt warm with the fondness Gen was projecting onto Senku. It left Senku’s head feeling a bit tingly. 

_‘I left a spare blanket in a tree hollow, several paces to the west behind the science shed.’_

_‘Thank you~’_ Gen said, before yawning and stretching his arms above his head. _‘Seeing as I’m about to fall over from all the work you made me do, I’m going to find a place to sleep.’_

Senku nodded as he got up to get off the roof. _‘Make sure it’s dry. It looks like rain is coming.’_

_‘Will do, Senku-chan.’_ Gen said as he turned to walk away. He paused after the first two steps, before turning around and placing his hands on his hips, with a menacing glare on his face that contrasted the honey-soaked words that flowed through the bond. _‘Oh, and by the way! It was nice meeting you in person for the first time. Even if I can’t touch you right now.’_

_‘Yeah, same here, mentalist.’_ Senku glared back at him even as he smiled internally. _‘By the way, Kohaku is gonna be following you around, so we need to have a ‘talk’ about why you’re here and stuff.’_

_‘Ooh~ More acting then?’_ Gen wiggled his eyebrows, even though Senku wasn’t looking to see it, he knew what Gen was doing as he slowly climbed down and into the science shed. 

_‘Yeah, yeah, go to sleep and think it over.’_

_‘Will do~ Night Senku-chan! See you in a couple of minutes in the dreamscape.’_ Gen said as he happily skipped away from Senku’s view. 

Senku chuckled. _‘Night, mentalist.’_

The next day they did just that. And right on point, Kohaku followed and listened in, only leaving once their conversation ended to report to Chrome how Gen had to confirm to Tsukasa if Senku was dead or not and how he could be ‘persuaded’ to their winning side if they completed the iron weapons. 

“I only found a primitive settlement. Senku is dead.” Gen interrupted while Chrome and Kohaku cheered over the iron weapons. “That simple false report would spare you.”

Senku nodded. “I’d really appreciate it if you did that.”

“I don’t have any policy at all. I’m the world’s most shallow man. If I can live happily with cute chicks, that’s all I need.” 

Senku choked on his next breath. _‘Cute chicks? What kind of bullshit is that-’_

_‘Shh, it’s part of the character, Senku-chan.’_ Gen hushed as Suika curiously bounded up to him. 

_‘Right, I’ll remember that next time I have work to assign you.’_

_‘Noo! You know I’m kidding Senku-chan!’_

_‘Sure.’_

“What’s a harem?” Suika asked, making their telepathic conversation screech to a halt before Senku burst out laughing. 

“Sorry, children don’t need to know yet.” Gen said. Even Senku could see the slight blush on his face. 

_‘Nice save there, mentalist.’_

Just then, Kohaku walked towards them as well. “Asagiri Gen, superficial, selfish men like you are best dead or imprisoned.”

“So scary!” Gen yelped, as Kohaku pointed her weapons yet again at him. _‘Senku! Are you going to let her threaten your soulmate?!’_

“No, if we don’t let him go back, Tsukasa will come here himself, and we’ll be screwed.” Senku reminded them. 

_‘That’s what I thought.’_ Gen sniffed as Kohaku silently backed away while Senku walked towards the science shed again. 

“Once you see what we make with our beautiful new iron, you’ll ten billion percent want to join the science kingdom.”

Gen cocked his head. “Oh, what’s that? Are you making swords or something?”

“A generator.” Senku said over his shoulder. 

_‘Huh?’_ Gen yelled. Despite it being in the bond, it was still pretty loud in Senku’s head. _‘I’m bonded with a psychopath...’_

Senku chuckled. _‘Yeah, yeah, you love it.’_

_‘Sure, I do.’_ Gen laughed along before the first few raindrops started falling, making him groan. _‘Ah I hate the rain.’_

Senku climbed back out of the shed, looking upset at the sudden turn of weather. Then everyone went nuts as Senku barked orders for everyone to do before the storm stopped. Gen wasn’t really listening as he stayed back and watched Senku work. From the dreamscapes, Gen knew Senku was a hard worker but seeing it in person was something else entirely. Then a huge muscled brute threatened to take them down, and Gen couldn’t stand by and watch him ruin Senku’s mission, could he?

Besides, he loved embarrassing people who thought they were so high and mighty with the simplest tricks. 

_‘You enjoyed that, didn’t you?’_ Senku laughed as Gen stepped off the bridge and pocketed the flowers he was holding. 

_‘What can I say, Senku-chan? I love my job.’_ Gen smiled before he gestured for them to continue. Senku nodded and started leading the way with Gen right behind him. _‘Let’s go make some magnets. However the hell you’re going to do that.’_

Though they both could’ve done without the monstrous rock climbing as they got up to the bald mountain, the result, in the end, was worth it. Even though Kinrou lost his spear, they got magnets. Gen was impressed. 

“But Senku-chan, are you making a thermal generator? Wind Turbines? Don’t tell me you’re making a nuclear reactor.” Gen nervously laughed as Senku stuck his pinky in his ear with a blank stare. 

“Muscle-powered generator.”

“Of course. I should have known.” Gen groaned. 

Later that day, they were back to heating iron while the others banged on some copper. Gen wasn’t really paying attention as the signal to stop was rang, and he could finally collapse to the ground.

_‘You okay, mentalist?’_ Senku asked. He knew Gen was on the edge of sleep since the bond flickered back and forth between a weaker and powerful connection. 

_‘Fine.’_ Gen huffed, out of breath and tired. 

_‘You gonna keep resting there?’_

_‘5 more minutes.’_ Gen rolled over onto his side as his eyes squinted in Senku’s direction. _‘You’re face…’_

_‘Huh?’_ Senku asked. But Gen was already drifting again, only to wake up once the copper was already hardened and flattened, almost an hour later. 

After they laughed at Senku’s lacquer allergy, they finished the machine, and upon deciding that Kinrou and Ginrou were the best fit to power said machine, they got to work setting up Senku’s generator test. And a good thing they got it done in time, Senku had mentioned, the test only worked best at night. 

Gen watched as Senku and Chrome fiddled with the bamboo filament, Senku had shown him earlier. _‘Oh, you sly bastard.’_ Gen whispered in awe into their bond. 

_‘I know~’_ Senku smirked as he connected the filament with the generator cords, and light began to filter from the top of the shed. 

_‘I can’t believe you.’_ Gen sighed as he watched the light get bright and brighter. _‘You really did it.’_

_‘Of course. Did you doubt me?’_

_‘Not for a second.’_

Senku laughed. _‘You totally did.’_

_‘Well, can you blame me?’_ Gen smiled. 

_‘Nah, it is pretty exhilarating.’_

_‘Right?’_

\- - - - - - - - -

Later that night, the small group, minus Gen, gathered into the science shed. They were talking about how to deal with him, and Gen could practically feel Senku’s annoyance at having to keep up the act of not knowing him. Not to mention the week they’ve been staying 6 feet apart for good measure has been less than tolerable for both of them. The longing in their bond to be closer was getting stronger every day.

“So that Tsukasa person is a bad man, and Gen is with him! Then Gen is a bad person!” Suika worried as she tried to understand the situation they were explaining to her. 

Oh, and that one kind of stung. Gen was supposed to be acting as the most shallow person in the world but being feared by sweet little Suika felt like a burn to Gen’s chest. Gen stepped away from the pillar and walked more out into the small field. 

“Wait… But Gen saved us from Magma. He’s a good person!”

Senku smiled. “He’s neither a good person nor a bad person. He’s just a thoroughly shallow bat of a man.”

_‘Rude!’_ Gen whined. Despite their hushed voices, Gen could still hear they’re every word. 

Senku continued, explaining why it was important Gen be on their side for the sake of keeping Senku alive. As if Gen wasn’t already with them. What he didn’t expect was for Chrome to look outside the window and start yelling at him, shouting off about how they all saw Senku’s insane light bulb trick and how it didn’t matter who won or not.

“The kingdom of science is just way more fun!”

_‘Feisty one, isn’t he?’_ Gen smiled.

_‘Just humor him, mentalist. They’re all feisty around here.’_

“Gosh, you’re so passionate, young man.” Gen laminated, making his voice go a bit higher as he played the part. He could hear Senku laughing in his head. “Too bad though, I don’t have what you do, Chrome-chan. I’m the most superficial man on earth. All I care about is whether or not something will benefit me.”

_‘How’s that, Senku-chan?’_ Gen asked as he walked further away. 

_‘Over the top as usual with you.’_ Senku sighed as he held Kohaku back from chasing after him, unknowingly to Gen. 

_‘Hey! I’m giving it my all!’_

Senku huffed fondly. _‘Yeah, yeah, just don’t forget whose side you’re really on.’_

_‘As if you’d let me forget.’_ Gen smiled too. 

From there, Gen walked a bit around, looking over the copper generator as he remembered the day he was de-petrified and how many days it had been since Tsukasa sent him on his mission. He’d have to be returning soon to give his report. Suddenly a sense of foreboding hit Gen in a wave of fast-approaching footsteps. 

_‘Senku- help…’_ Gen managed to whisper into the bond just in time. 

The first punch hit just as Gen had noticed it coming. And boy, did it hurt. He was pretty sure something was bleeding. But the attack didn’t stop long enough for him to be able to tell what as he was hit in the stomach, then the face again, only for the force to knock him back into a tree and then on his back. 

_‘Senku!’_

He couldn’t breathe as he turned over and saw a giant shadow looming over him. 

“Who… are you?” Gen groaned. He couldn’t tell for the life of him who was attacking with his tear-filled vision making everything blurry. _‘Senku, please!’_ Gen desperately called as he watched the shadow raise a weapon in the air. “Why?”

He could only watch as a spear came down onto him, his hand outstretched to stop it on instinct despite knowing he should’ve been protected. Play dead, don’t let them know, Gen thought. 

“What was that noise?” He heard Kohaku’s voice down further on the path. 

Yes, they were coming! And the shadow was moving away! Gen internally cheered, knowing Senku was coming. 

Still, Gen kept his breathing slow and to a minimum. He didn’t take acting classes for no reason after all. Though it might not have been a good idea as he suddenly felt lightheaded from the lack of air and bruised chest he now had. He could close his eyes for a second, surely…

Meanwhile, Senku had heard Gen’s quiet pleas and immediately bolted everyone into action. Something was wrong. Senku couldn’t spot Gen anywhere as he practically jumped out of the science shed, hearing Gen pleading again before things went silent.

Kohaku could see something, though, hidden behind some trees, and she took off with Chrome and Suika. Senku ran up just behind them, catching the last leg of whatever they were saying.

“He obviously died, instantly.” Kohaku exclaimed as she looked over the damage. 

That wasn’t right. Despite the fury coursing through Senku’s veins at whoever attacked his soulmate, even Senku could tell he wasn’t dead. Had his soulmate died, Senku would’ve felt an immense change in himself. Specifically, an absence as the bond inside them would go dull without a connection holding it together. 

He crouched in front of Gen, immediately taking note of his labored breathing when he moved to remove the spear which was stuck on the blood bags Gen had mentioned before in a dream. 

The others were relieved, marveling even, at his ingenious idea, but Senku wasn’t listening. He was too busy being so damn glad Gen wasn’t actually killed. 

“Not bad,” Senku smirked. “You really are a magician, through and through.”

Getting Gen back to the science shed was a bit hard as Kohaku could carry him there, but they ended up having to tie a rope around him and pull him up on the ladder. After Suika vowed to find Gen’s attacker, the rest of them set to work, creating an herbal salve for the cuts and bruises and then setting his ribs on top of that. Once they did that, Gen fell into a deeper sleep, exhausted from the recent events, making Senku shoo Kohaku out to go back home to sleep and telling Chrome to go to sleep as well. They all needed rest after this, and Senku was eager to see Gen in the dreamscape. 

“How’re you feeling?” Senku asked as the dreamscape finally materialized before him, and he saw Gen sitting on the ground with his knees tucked to his chest. The dream was basically blank with an endless light blue sky and ankle ocean under them. 

“Right now? I’m fine. I don’t feel anything, actually.” Gen looked up at Senku as he sat down, putting on a small smile, though Senku could see him wincing with the effort of it. 

“Well, I wish I could be glad, but it’s going to be a hell of a shock, waking up.” Senku admitted as he wrapped his arm around Gen’s shoulder, who instantly leaned into the touch and fell into Senku’s chest. 

“Couldn’t I just… stay asleep then?” Gen mumbled, making Senku laugh quietly. 

“Not unless you want me to deem you actually dead.”

Gen snorted. “Oof, no, let’s avoid that.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Senku agreed as he tightened his hold on him. 

“Aww, would you miss me, Senku-chan?” Gen teased. Senku could feel him shake, though, but he couldn’t tell if that was because his body was trying to heal in the waking world or because Gen was generally upset and playing it off. Either way, Senku moved to lay the both of them back as the water receded, leaving fluffy grass with little flowers around them. 

“Why don’t we talk about that once you’re awake and not drooling over yourself?”

“Fine.” Gen snuggled closer, and together they laid there until Senku woke up. 

After checking on Gen’s wounds, Senku walked out with Chrome to let Gen sleep in longer when Suika ran rolled towards them in her watermelon helmet, proclaiming that she found Gen’s attacker. Senku didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation as he tried to reach Gen through the bond. 

_‘Are you getting this, mentalist?’_

_‘Indeed I am, so it was magma-chan?’_ Gen responded. He sounded a bit better after getting some more sleep. 

_‘Yeah, that bastard.’_ Senku scowled. 

_‘Ooh? Getting angry on my behalf, my brave soulmate?’_

_‘I think it’s time to wake you up and clean your wounds.’_

_‘Noo!’_ Gen whined. Senku could practically feel his pouting as he climbed the ladder and readied the salves. Needless to say, Gen was not happy when he finally cracked his eyes open. 

And the routine continued like that for a while. Gen slowly got better as the day’s past, but he was still bed bound and never awake for more than a few minutes or so. Senku knew it’d take at least a month for Gen to be perfectly fine again, but he was still getting antsy. 

_‘You’re missing a lot of stuff being asleep all the time, you know.’_ Senku whispered as Gen panted on the bedroll. The salves stung now that the cuts were healing, and it was taking everything in Gen not to cry. The others continued to talk around them, as Kohaku informed them about her participation in the grand bout while Suika wiped a wet cloth over Gen’s forehead. 

_‘Sorry about that,’_ Gen gritted back, pain lacing his every word. 

_‘Don’t worry, just heal.’_ Senku assured before he came back to the present conversation and confirmed Chrome’s realization. “Yeah, we have a short time limit before Tsukasa comes to kill me.”

_‘Shit I didn’t even realize.’_ Gen groaned. 

_‘Relax, don’t work yourself up. We’ll think of something.’_

_‘You’re sure?’_ Gen asked, his eyes opening into slits to look at him. 

Senku subtly smiled and nodded. _‘Rest, Gen. I promise, it’ll be fine.’_

While Gen took the order to heart and fell asleep right after that, Senku stayed awake late into the night as he mixed more salve and organized their healing herbs into their own space so they’d know where they were. It was only when Senku was halfway through that he realized the bond was quiet, and Gen’s connection was weak. 

_‘You’re not in the dreamscape, are you?’_ Senku asked as he turned back towards Gen, who had rolled onto his side at some point. 

_‘I’m awake.’_ Gen confirmed. His voice sounded odd like he was conflicted. 

_‘Why?’_

_‘I can make it Senku-chan.’_ Gen said. _‘I’m barely in pain anymore. If I run, I’ll make it in time.’_

Senku shook his head. _‘Don’t be stupid. You’ll just injure yourself more. We’ll think of something else.’_

_‘There’s no time, Senku-chan, you know that.’_ Gen said. Oh, Senku knew. He just hated that Gen was right. Then Gen whispered something outside of the bond, making Senku come closer to hear him. The bond tingled loudly at their closeness as Senku listened to Gen’s whispering. 

“Can you make it in the stone world, Senku-chan? Can you make a bottle of cola?” The ‘for when I return’ went unsaid, but they both knew the meaning of it. 

Senku leaned back, smiling. “Yeah, I can. Even if no one else can.” 

_‘Now, rest, please.’_

Gen smiled before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. That night they cuddled close in the dreamscape as Senku lectured Gen on what he should do to heal once he got there and how to make the salves. In return, Gen described his route and the people he knew to be de-petrified so far. 

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Senku woke up just before the first few rays of dawn and quietly shook Gen awake too. After assuring him that Chrome was asleep and wouldn’t wake, Senku helped Gen eat something before getting him dressed and wiping all the old salve off. 

“Stay in touch.” Senku whispered as he helped Gen down the ladder. Gen wobbled a little before righting himself, stiff with his injuries but standing and walking all the same. 

“Not like we’ve got a choice, soulmate.” Gen winked. “I’ll be sure to talk your ear off all day and night.”

“On second thought, don’t stay in touch, mentalist. I think I prefer surprises now.” Senku chuckled as Gen elbowed him.

“Rude.” Gen laughed along, pulling Senku into a hug and resting their foreheads together. It was the first time they could freely touch each other, and the bond within them purred in delight. “I’ll be back soon, Senku-chan.”

“You better be, mentalist, or I won’t make you any cola.”

Reluctantly, Gen separated. “Then I guess I’d better hurry then.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on. And try not to reopen your wounds.” Senku reminded as he, too, stepped back, reluctantly. 

“Alright, alright~” Gen waved, pausing before running forward into Senku’s arms and kissing him lightly on the forehead. “For good luck~” Gen explained with a smile as Senku returned the kiss to his hand as they separated again. 

“Idiot.” Senku laughed, making Gen wink before he took off, running into the woods. “See you soon, mentalist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it was so heartily requested -- for the last day of sengen week 2020-2021 -- here is a second chapter of Dreams of Souls~~
> 
> Speaking of the last day of Sengen week, it's Senku's birthday! I had so much fun this year reading and seeing everyone else's submissions! It was a good one to end 2020~ Thank you for keeping up with me if you did! And as always, thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> For an update on my non-existent fic posting schedule for the next few months go to my tumblr -> @ Widow-Spyder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Here is a request from a lovely user for a new soulmate AU! Hope it's alright!
> 
> I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this one! And thank you fo reading this far!


End file.
